There are innumerable instances where there is need for simple inexpensive reliable means for securely maintaining a plurality of articles captive by an easily applied one piece tie member. Prior proposals offered to serve this need are disclosed in U.S. Pat. to Patterson U.S. Pat. No. 2,648,879; Driscoll U.S. Pat. No. 3,673,639; Lige U.S. Pat. No. 3,224,054; Klotz U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,348 and Lindegran U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,936. Each of these is particularly suitable for a particular use but has inherent disadvantages and shortcomings for other uses and most are lacking in suitability for securing together variable quantities. Another shortcoming is the fact that they utilize an excess amount of material and are therefore more costly.